ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Potential guest stars/Potential Cast or cameos
Tv Sesame Street Season 2 (1970-1971) Gumby The Alvin Show Speed Racer Season 4 (1972-1973) The Brady Kids Rowlf, Thog, Zelda Rose-lookalike Muppet, and Flower-Eating Monster Season 7 (1975-1976) George Carlin Paul Simon Randy Newman Rob Reiner Candice Bergen Robert Klein Lily Tomlin Richard Pryor Elliott Gould Anne Murray Buck Henry Dudley Moore Dick Cavett Jimmy Cliff Jill Clayburgh Patti Smith Raquel Welch Madeline Kahn Carly Simon Dyan Cannon Buck Henry Preservation Hall Jazz Band Kris Kristofferson Rita Coolidge Season 8 (1976-1977) James Taylor Karen Black Dick Cavett Paul Simon Jodie Foster Candice Bergen Ralph Nader George Benson Ruth Gordon Leo Sayer Steve Martin Broderick Crawford Dr. John James Earl Jones Julian Bond Elliott Gould Eric Idle Shelley Duvall Buck Henry Season 9 (1977-1978) Steve Martin Madeline Kahn Hugh Hefner Charles Grodin Paul Simon Ray Charles Buck Henry Mary Kay Place Miskel Spillman Elvis Costello Randy Newman Robert Klein Chevy Chase Billy Joel O. J. Simpson Art Garfunkel Jill Clayburgh Christopher Lee Michael Palin Michael Sarrazin Season 10 (1978-1979) The Rolling Stones Fred Willard Frank Zappa Buck Henry Carrie Fisher Walter Matthau Eric Idle Kate Bush Elliott Gould Peter Tosh with Mick Jagger Michael Palin Cicely Tyson Talking Heads Ricky Nelson Kate Jackson Delbert McClinton Gary Busey Margot Kidder Richard Benjamin Milton Berle Michael Palin Maureen Stapleton Linda Ronstadt Phoebe Snow Buck Henry Season 11 (1979-1980) Steve Martin Blondie Eric Idle Bob Dylan Bill Russell Chicago Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Bea Arthur Howard Hesseman Martin Sheen Ted Knight Teri Garr Chevy Chase Elliott Gould Kirk Douglas Rodney Dangerfield Paul Simon James Taylor Richard Benjamin Burt Reynolds Strother Martin Bob Newhart Bruce Cockburn Steve Martin Paul McCartney Season 12 (1980-1981) Elliott Gould Malcolm McDowell llen Burstyn Aretha Franklin Jamie Lee Curtis James Brown Ellen Shipley David Carradine Linda Ronstadt Karen Black Robert Hays Jimmy Cliff Deborah Harry Funky Four Plus One Bill Murray Season 13 (1981-1982) Susan Saint James George Kennedy Miles Davis Donald Pleasence Lauren Hutton Bernadette Peters Billy Joel Tim Curry Bill Murray Robert Conrad John Madden James Coburn Elizabeth Ashley Hall & Oates Robert Urich Blythe Danner Daniel J. Travanti Johnny Cash Elton John Robert Culp Danny DeVito Olivia Newton-John Season 14 (1982-1983) Chevy Chase Louis Gossett, Jr. Ron Howard James Earl Jones Michael Keaton Kenny Loggins Drew Barrymore The Smothers Brothers Eddie Murphy Lionel Richie Lily Tomlin Rick Moranis Sid Caesar Howard Hesseman Jeff Bridges Randy Newman Bruce Dern Robert Guillaume Joan Rivers Susan Saint James Stevie Wonder Ed Koch Season 15 (1983-1984) Brandon Tartikoff Danny DeVito Rhea Perlman John Candy Betty Thomas Teri Garr Jerry Lewis The Smothers Brothers Flip Wilson Father Guido Sarducci (Don Novello) Michael Palin Don Rickles Billy Idol Robin Williams Jamie Lee Curtis Edwin Newman Kool & the Gang Billy Crystal Michael Douglas Deniece Williams George McGovern Barry Bostwick Billy Crystal Ed Koch Edwin Newman Don Novello Betty Thomas Season 16 (1984-1985) Bob Uecker Wintley Phipps Michael McKean George Carlin Ed Asner Ed Begley, Jr. Ringo Starr Eddie Murphy Kathleen Turner Roy Scheider Alex Karras Tina Turner Harry Anderson Bryan Adams Pamela Sue Martin Christopher Reeve Howard Cosell Season 17 (1985-1986) Madonna Chevy Chase Paul Reubens as Pee-wee Herman John Lithgow Tom Hanks Teri Garr Harry Dean Stanton Dudley Moore Ron Reagan Jerry Hall Jay Leno Griffin Dunne George Wendt Oprah Winfrey Tony Danza Catherine Oxenberg Paul Simon Ladysmith Black Mambazo E.G. Daily Anjelica Huston Billy Martin Season 18 (1986-1987) Season 19 (1987-1988) Season 20 (1988-1989) Season 21 (1989-1990) Season 22 (1990-1991) Season 23 (1991-1992) Season 24 (1992-1993) Season 25 (1993-1994) Season 26 (1994-1995) Season 27 (1995-1996) Season 28 (1996-1997) Season 29 (1997-1998) Season 30 (1998-1999) Season 31 (2000) Season 32 (2001) Season 33 (2002) Season 34 (2003) Season 35 (2004) Season 36 (2005) Season 37 (2006) Season 38 (2007) Season 39 (2008) Season 40 (2009-2010) Season 41 (2010) Season 42 (2011-2012) Season 43 (2012-2013) Season 44 (2013-2014) Season 45 (2014-2015) Season 46 (2016) Season 47 (2017) Season 48 (2017-2018) Season 49 (2018-2019) Season 50 (2019-2020) Season 51 (2020) The Muppet Show Season 1 Judy Carne Dusty Springfield Charo Bob Denver Bobby Sherman Gene Wilder Roddy-Maude Roxby Tennessee Ernie Ford Eartha Kitt Rip Taylor Burl Ives Nipsey Russel James Caan Diahann Carroll Barbara Eden Rodney Dangerfield Tony Bennett Gina Lollobrigida Joanne Worley Marcel Marceau Billy Joel Season 2 Groucho Marx Sebastian Cabot Sid Caesar Mel Brooks Tim Conway Henry Gibson Lee Remick Jodie Foster Buddy Hackett Jack Gilford Kenneth Mars Red Skelton Shari Lewis Tom Jones Elizabeth Taylor Marvin Gaye Christopher Lee Karen Valentine Don Adams Betty White Lynn Anderson Paul Lynde ABBA Season 3 Carly Simon John Travolta Harry Chapin Frankie Valli Barbra Streisand Michael Palin Chevy Chase Flip Wilson Johnny Rivers Sally Struthers Tom Selleck Jose Feliciano Yvonne Elliman Danny DeVito Suzanne Somers Spider-Man (Nicholas Hammond) and The Incredible Hulk (Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno) Leon Redbone John Ritter Bob Newhart Season 4 James Taylor Betty Kennedy (the actress, not the Canadian journalist) The Hudson Brothers Davy Jones Neil Diamond Ed Asner Donny and Marie Osmond Dan Fogelberg Chelsea Brown Tony Danza Jose Carreras Andy Gibb Farrah Fawcett Adam West Carole King Robin Williams Willie Tyler Barry Manilow Joan Rivers Cher Season 5 Joe Raposo Elliot Gould Robert DeNiro Dan Akroyd Scott Baio Henry Winkler Bill McCutcheon Maureen McCormick and Eve Plumb George Harrison Itzhak Perlman Cat Stevens Sammy Davis Jr. Lily Tomlin Bette Midler Jack Riley David Ogden Stiers Jerry Orbach Robert Reed Andy Kaufman Richard Pryor Kenny Loggins Rex Harrison Muppets Tonight Movies The Muppet Movie The Great Muppet Caper The Muppets Take Manhattan The Lion King (Before 1994) 1990 Matthew Broderick as Simba, Jonathan Taylor Thomas as young Simba, Jason Weaver (Singing Voice) Malcolm McDowell as Scar James Earl Jones as Mufasa Moira Kelly as Nala Niketa Calame as young Nala Martin Short as Timon Bill Murray as Pumbaa Robert Guillaume as Rafiki Nathan Lane as Zazu Madge Sinclair as Sarabi Ernie Sabella as Hyena Leader Zoe Leader as Sarafina 1991 Matthew Broderick as Simba, Jonathan Taylor Thomas as young Simba, Jason Weaver (Singing Voice) Tim Curry as Scar James Earl Jones as Mufasa Moira Kelly as Nala Niketa Calame as young Nala Eddie Murphy as Timon John Goodman as Pumbaa Robert Guillaume as Rafiki Dom DeLuise as Zazu Madge Sinclair as Sarabi Tommy Chong as Hyena Leader Zoe Leader as Sarafina Mulan Muppets From Space Monsters Inc It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie The Muppets (2011) Muppets Most Wanted Category:Unfinished